The present invention relates generally to electronic support measures and radar warning receivers, and more particularly, to a duty dithering method for use with such systems that provides for improved probability of intercept at low utilization levels.
Electronic support measures (ESM) and radar warning receiver (RWR) systems typically have near isotropic antenna patterns to provide rapid intercept of emitter mainlobes. Therefore, data collection must be scheduled at rates fast enough to guarantee sampling of the emitter mainlobe as it flashes through the interceptors field-of-regard. This can lead to very high look duty factors for the intercepting ESM system when low ESM duty factors would be preferable, especially if the ESM system is part of a shared asset such as in a multi-function active array.
The prior art relates to electronic support measure systems having a fixed duty rate. The disadvantage of this type of system is the need for high ESM utilization in order to have a high probability of intercept. The reason for this was the occurrence of "blind zones" at certain duty factors. The occurrence of these "blind zones" is discussed below.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a duty dithering method for use with electronic support measures and radar warning receivers that provides for improved probability of intercept at low utilization levels.